


For a Lifetime

by Lisa_Frank



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: A Family is born, Splinter is a good dad, Turtle Tots, Turtles are smol green jelly beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Frank/pseuds/Lisa_Frank
Summary: Splinter is greatful for his family and remembers a simpler and harsher time when a promise was born.





	For a Lifetime

The rain splattered harshly against his muzzle as he peeped out of the sewer drain. The two beings clothed in torn coats and fingerless gloves had finished rummaging the trash can. It had been knocked over; the contents spilling out onto the concrete. Once safely out of sight the worryingly oversized rodent crept out of the broken drain pipe. On his hind legs, he hunched his back and scavenged what the two beings had luckily not seen. The sudden deafening sounds of a police siren had knocked both his balance and confidence. With quick nimble fingers, he grabbed whatever he could and made a dash for the drain pipe.

Dropping down into the murky depths below the concrete jungle, he set his items down on a dry ledge to inspect. His small pink fingers sorted the items out into two groups: “useful” and “not useful”. Among the stolen cargo he found what seemed to be the unwanted leftover’s from some sort of fruit basket. He’d managed to grab a banana skin by mistake, along with some squashed orange segments and a vine that held 5 discoloured grapes. He’d also accidently grabbed a torn up plastic bag and gave out a disappointed squeak at just how much he’d managed to pick up. Placing it into the discarded pile he continued to sort the pile in low spirits. The last item, however, caused his little black eyes to glimmer. He quickly reached out and pulled it towards his cheek to nuzzle.

The torn scrap of woollen fabric was indeed soft.

With renewed optimism he bundled up the edible bounty into the fabric and scampered off towards his nest. When he arrived he was relieved to see the four tiny shapes still safe and sleeping peacefully. He quickly removed the damp piece of news paper he’d covered them with before leaving, and tucked them into the scrap of cloth he’d salvaged. Pulling the makeshift blanket under them at the ends he managed to push out a comforting noise that sounded alot like the word “Warm.” He set the fruit to the side knowing he’d feed them once he woke up as they would be hungry.

His work done for now, he plopped himself down onto his bum, and clasped his hands against his stomach deep in though. As he looked onto the four green creatures in wonder his nose involuntarily twitched. In the last three weeks of finding them he was certain of two things: Firstly, he and the small green things had been growing very quickly and in more ways than one. He’d found his mind had grown to depths previously incomprehensible. He thought more in the way the beings above ‘talked’. He’d even managed to mimic and understand words he’d heard above and words he’d seen written in some of the news paper pieces that drifted by. They were all changing. Secondly, the sweet little green things were lost. They were small and vulnerable and needed protection.

And protect, thought the small brown sewer rat, protect he will.

 

* * *

“Sensei! Is something wrong?” Splinter looked up to see the worried expressions his four sons held. They’d all made way to the dinner table and sat down as soon as the food had been served but in the moment he’d found himself whisked away by his thoughts. Twitching his nose he lifted his hand to reassure them and smiled.

“No, my sons.” was his reply.

“But Sensei, you seemed deep in thought. Is there something you have to tell us?” He chuckled lightly at Donatello’s thoughtful expression; at Michelangelo’s naive smile; at Raphael’s baffled look; at Leonardo’s quiet frown. Shaking his head he leaned into his chair.

“No... Not a single thing.”

With care he took in each of their faces and addressed each of them by their full name. “I am happy to share yet another good meal with my children. May we bring each other protection and joy as a family for a lifetime. I love you all, my sons.” Perplexed by their father’s sudden shift in mood and cheeks red with embarrassment, they returned to their meals, and mumbled their “I love you too” back as quickly and casually as they could. Splinter took the last bite of his food and happily clasped his hands over his full stomach deep in thought. As he fondly looked over the four green but sweet teenagers his nose twitched. His large black eyes glinted with emotion.

Protect, thought the large brown sewer rat, protect he did.

And protect he always would, for a life time and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the instrumental [and lyrical] versions of "Into the Unknown" from the beautiful cartoon "Over the Garden Wall". I hope you have enjoyed this sweet little drabble.


End file.
